Merhog Adventure
by CHCynder
Summary: After a small fight with Eggman outer space, the space shuttle along with Sonic crash into the ocean of the Earth where Sonic fell unconscious. Sonic woke up o find that he was rescued by a teenage MERMAID name Ariel with her friend Flounder. But what surprised Sonic more that he was a MERHOG! Sonic follows Ariel to the kingdom of Atlantica where something suspicious is going on.


**Hey guys just a note here, this is my new story Merhog Adventure and just telling you all now that this story is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and The Little Mermaid and the story is based after The Little Mermaid III Ariel's Beginning so yeah. That was just a quick note now I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

Merhog Adventure - Chapter 1. - Prologue

* * *

"CRASH" "CLINK" The sounds of machines breaking down and being shattered to pieces one by one by each second. A flash of blue was storming down breaking apart each metallic piece of the robotic machines and was dashing its way through every room in the space shuttle. Not even the security cameras could spot the blue blur for the flash of light was way too fast to even capture an image of the flash itself.

The flash of blue smashed open a metallic door finally coming to a stop and revealing itself. "Yo Egghead! Is that all the toys you got? Cause those ones back there were child's play!" Called out none other than the speedy blue hedgehog; Sonic the Hedgehog. "Argh! Stupid little hedgehog! Have you ever learned how to knock before coming in through anyone's door?!" Shouted out an egg shaped man in red attire or none other than Dr. Eggman. "Um, can't say I do. Anyway, what's the excuse of a plan this time?" Eggman grinned "Ah, well I'm glad you asked because this plan is full proof! I'll just simply snatch those six chaos emeralds from you so I'll have seven and then I'll destroy you and finally build Eggmanland! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sonic just frowned at the doctor, this was going to be a breeze the hedgehog thought. "Pft, yeah right. Let's just get this over with so I can go home and have a chilidog." Eggman's laughing fit had just stopped due to him now having a coughing fit.

The azure hedgehog just shook his head and decided to hurry up and get the situation over and done with. Sonic was getting ready to leap but something else took him by surprise. The hedgehog's eyes widen at the sight before him; he was trapped in a capsule while the doctor had another laughing fit. "HOHOHOHO! Got you surprised then didn't I? Your probably wondering why you are in a capsule in the first place! HOHOHOHO!" Sonic shot a glare at the maniac human and pouted "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Santa Claus laugh all you want but I won't be here for long." Sonic then spin dashed at the glass of the capsule as his razor sharp quills grinded against the thick glass. He stopped and looked at the sight; he was still in the capsule!

The hedgehog growled and tried spin dashing again but, as someone in particular would say; it's no use. "Ah, I see you're having trouble escaping. Allow me to explain; you see, I designed this capsule so that you wouldn't be able through it because it's made of very thick glass, so thick that it won't break through your spin dash." The doctor grinned in triumph at this; there was no way that the hedgehog could escape. "So I suggest you hand over the chaos emeralds so that I won't have the trouble of forcing them off you." Sonic stood up and smirked, "Heh, over my dead body."

"You know what? That can be arranged." The doctor then pushed a button on the metallic plate and grinned. The hedgehog's eyes widen as big as plates at the sight before him, the capsule was filling up with water. Now he was panicking, the azure hedgehog then started dashing a hurricane in the capsule as the water was rising slowly but the glass wouldn't prevail. The hedgehog stopped dashing as soon as the water his legs; the water was stinging for some reason. "What the- why is the water stinging?!" Sonic yelled as he climbed around the edges of the capsule to try and stay away from the water. "Ah, let me explain; you see, because I have one chaos emerald here and decided to do an experiment. So I combined some of the chaos emeralds energy with water so that is why it should be stinging because it's meant to get rid of you faster!"

The hedgehog's heart was pounding at his chest and he could slowly feel himself slide down and stand in the capsule with the stinging water up to his knees. He never thought he would feel this; it was like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and his world fading away; he lost. As the azure hedgehog lost his thoughts he came back into reality, the water was now nearly at his waist and his legs were stinging like fire. One thought came to his mind all of a sudden, one thought; don't give up. Sonic tensed up and started punching the living daylights out of the glass for he wasn't going to give up, _"Don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, DON"T GIVE UP!" _Sonic's head screamed at him to keep trying and to not prevail.

"Hm?" Eggman looked up to see Sonic punching and kicking the glass to break free, he was actually surprised to see the azure still trying to break free. But as he was lost in his thoughts, the water in the capsule had stopped and there were red words flashing on his computer saying "NEED MORE POWER" The human growled in anger "WHY?! WHY DOES SOMETHING ALWAYS COME UP?! WHY?!" Sonic had stopped punching the glass and was surprised to see the water stop running but he frowned at the doctor having his usual tantrums. The azure hedgehog just shook his head and looked at the glass and the water, time to get out of here.

Just as Sonic was going to give the glass a big smash, a crack appeared on the glass and started spreading on the clear surface like an earthquake. Sonic just stood there and let the glass crack as a smirk started to appear on his muzzle, _"Hm, maybe if I give the glass a final blow it will break and then I'll quickly grab Eggy's chaos emerald and I'm out of here!" _Sonic thought as he raised his fist and gave the glass a big whack!

The glass cracked and shattered to pieces as the flowing water escaped and started traveling its way towards the control point where Eggman was sitting still having a tantrum. "WHY ME?! WHY-hm?" Eggman snapped out of his tantrum and looked in horror at the sight before him. There were electricity bolts traveling around the buttons of the metallic surface and he felt as if gravity was pulling him down… wait the space shuttle was falling!

Sonic's legs wobbled at the force of gravity forcing him down to the ground as he looked outside only to find out that the space shuttle was about to crash into the Earth! _"Uh oh, I better find that chaos emerald and get out of here." _The azure thought before looking around frantically for that jewel. "Ah! Blast this I'm out of here!" Eggman shouted before running off to the escape pod which was next to the control point. "Sayonara Sonic! I hope you enjoy the ride!" Called out the human before taking off into space.

Now Sonic was mad, it was just any second until the space shuttle would collide with the Earth's atmosphere and crash. The azure looked frantically for that chaos emerald, it could be anywhere for crying out loud! Then at the corner of his eye, he spotted a flashing light that resembled a chaos emerald glow. Sonic dashed towards the light and found the emerald contained in a glass sphere. The azure didn't take his chances and smashed the glass and yanked the emerald and sprinted towards the exit but as he was about to his legs started stinging.

"Ah! Dang it!" Sonic collapsed to the ground and quickly put the chaos emerald in his quills and held his legs in pain. "Wha-what's happening?!" His eyes glanced at the window… uh oh. The Space shuttle had just collided with the Earth's surface and the wind forced its way through the inside and pushed the blue hedgehog's back against the wall. Seconds later the shuttle was in the Earth's atmosphere and it was about to crash… IN THE OCEAN!

Sonic's eyes widen as his pupils grew small at the sight of the big… no not big, HUGE blue water coming closer and closer until… the shuttle crashed into the water. The water's force pushed itself into the shuttle and now everything was underwater. Sonic held his breathe with all his might as he used his hands to climb the metal to get out but the water's pressure rising was not helping as his vision started getting blurry. _"No! Don't close your eyes Sonic just keep going! Don't give up!" _Sonic's lungs were screaming at him for air and all of a sudden his legs started stinging badly again. _"Argh! Stupid legs! Why are you stinging! And… No! Don't faint Sonic! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT SONIC! Or I'm… in… trouble….." _ Sonic's eyes were squinting as his body was getting weaker and weaker by the second but darkness had successfully consumed his mind.


End file.
